


A dog's life

by Torun



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dogs, Fluff, Humor, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torun/pseuds/Torun
Summary: When Fernando comes back from Japan for a brief visit, unexpected magic at work brings him and Sergio closer than ever.





	A dog's life

**Author's Note:**

> Premises for this story:  
> Magic has entered this world because two parallell realities has touched and a rip has formed. It's a new and now yet widely known phenomenon, but those who have a sensitivity to magic has over the course of a few months found themselves able to perform all sorts of enchantments and spells, even if they don't have a very good handle on it. Accidents occur. In every other way this universe is much like ours until late May 2019 when this story is set, right after the school year ends in Japan and just over two weeks to Sergio and Pilar's wedding.
> 
> The inspiration for this particular story came from two places. One is the pictures I've seen of Fernando with a Havanese puppy, and the other is a colleague's Havanese, named Stella, that I meet every day at work. Stella the Havanese got a Torres personality make over and voilà! The story wrote itself.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sergio sat in the late afternoon sun and watched four children splash around in his pool. They had been at it for hours, and now and then Sergio joined in, throwing them into the water and generally romping around with them. The past half hour, though, he had spent on the sunbed drying in the sun while keeping an eye on them. Watching them made him happy.

Oldest and wisest, Nora was looking out for the two youngest, Elsa and Jr. Leo wasn’t completely unaware - he was mindful of Jr and Elsa - but he didn’t quite have the same hawk-eye his elder sister had.

These moments were few and far between these days and he treasured them, which was why he had volunteered to have the Torres children over this afternoon when their father needed to go to a meeting about some Atlético business or other. It had become a familiar pattern. Every time Fernando came home, they kept pulling him in for various meetings, as well as media and fan events, even though they had thrown him out as a football player. Sergio made a face at the thought. It was the lot of most footballers, to be discarded with little ceremony when they no longer were useful, but it didn’t mean he would forgive the way it had been done to some of his closest friends.

Knowing Fernando as he did, he hadn’t expected his best friend to give up on football quite yet, but he had been unprepared for him going abroad again. He knew that the father to Nora, Leo and Elsa would come back home, eventually, but it quite frankly sucked that he had, once again, moved away from Spain. If Sergio didn’t know better, he would almost have taken it personally.

He glanced at the phone and noted that it was getting late, about the time when Fernando had told him he would come back from his meeting. Unless it was because of a service that was delayed, like a flight, Fernando usually wasn’t late. Having said that, meetings could drag on and traffic could be bad, but he expected Fer to give him a call or send a message if that was the case.

His focus returned to the kids and he laughed as he watched Elsa and Jr splash water on each other while giggling hysterically. Nora caught his attention when she hoisted herself out of the water and jogged towards him. He smiled as he studied the long-limbed girl come towards him and with a tinge of sadness he noted the difference between her and the other three. She was a pre-teen, and it showed. The children were meant to grow up, he knew that, but time went by so quickly and he had been almost startled when he had seen the girl for the first time in about a year. In Nora he could now see the young woman she was going to become, looking so much like her father that it was almost disconcerting.

Nora declared that she was hungry, which Sergio suspected was more for the benefit of the little ones than herself, even she probably was hungry too. He got up, herded the rest of the kids out of the pool, dried them off and sent them to get dressed and then went to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat.

  


Twenty minutes later, as all four were seated around the table, he remembered Fernando with a sting of concern. Him not calling made Sergio’s gut churn, even if he tried not to show his unease in front of the children. Quickly he pulled the phone from his pocket and checked for messages. Fer had sent a dog sticker on Messenger a few of minutes earlier but nothing else. It was an odd thing to do for Fernando. With a frown he decided to call to make sure nothing had happened. There was no answer. Breathing through his nose, he told himself to not blow things out of proportion. The risk of something actually serious happening was slim and he tried to hold on to that.

He stood by the kitchen island and weighed his options. Olalla was not in town - which was the main reason to why he had all three Torres children in his house this afternoon - so there was little use of calling her. Going through his memory of what Fernando had told him about his afternoon, he decided to give one of his former Atlético teammates a ring. Fer had mentioned him attending, so he might know more. The phone kept ringing while he tapped his fingers against the kitchen worktop surface. Finally someone picked up.

“Uh, Sergio?” Diego Costa cleared his throat. “What the hell?”

Segio’s eyebrows arched. “Good afternoon to you too. Or evening, considering the time,” he greeted his fellow national team colleague coolly. “I was just wondering…” A barrage of dog barks forced him to pull the phone away from his ear, and he shot a surprised look at it. In the background he could hear Costa trying to silence the dog, with little success. Then he heard the unmistakable Torres voice, even if there was something off about it, asking for the phone. Sergio kept staring at the phone as he followed the muffled conversation, where Costa protested while Torres kept demanding to speak with him. All the while there were a lot dog noises, almost like the dog was in perfect sync with Fernando.

“He’s got my kids.” Dog whining noises. “I need to speak to him.” A growl and a bark.

Sergio decided he’d had enough of this. “DIEGO,” he shouted into the receiver.

“Yeah?”

“Let me speak to Fernando,” he more or less demanded. He looked up and realised that he had eight eyes trained on him and that no one was eating any more. “You keep eating,” he told the group of children, then turned and left the kitchen, heading back outside to the terrace.

“Ah, well, it’s sort of a bit difficult…” Costa was hedging, Sergio could tell.

“I know he’s there because I hear him,” he said, plonking himself down on the sunbed he had occupied earlier, now in the shadow of the house as the sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon. On the other end he could again hear a dog going crazy. “What’s with that dog anyway?” he asked.

“Yeah, about that…” Costa coughed a laugh - and then he yelped. “Goddammit Torres! Don’t fucking bite me!”

Sergio’s jaw dropped. He could not believe what he was hearing.

“Okay, okay! I’m putting you on speaker,” Costa exclaimed, clearly not to Sergio. There was silence for a few moments. “Go on! Speak! I’m going to get band aids.” Sergio could hear the retreating steps on the other end, but Fernando was still silent, as was the dog.

“Fernando?” he tried.

There was a strange snorting sound, which definitely wasn’t human. “Sergio,” Fernando finally said, accompanied by the sound of a dog whining, “I need you to pick me up.”

“Of course,” Sergio instantly agreed. “Where are you?”

“You know the dog park by our training facilities?” Fernando asked and for once there were no dog sounds, even if he still didn’t quite sound like himself.

“Sure,” Sergio replied, concluding that he meant the Atlético training grounds. There were no other “our” training grounds in Spain these days.

“Come get me there.” There was a deep sigh. “I’ll explain when you’re here.”

“Did you make an impulse purchase of a dog or something?” Sergio tried to joke, but he could tell it fell flat. “I’ll have to take the kids with me because Pilar isn’t home yet. I think I need to explain this before I pack them into the car because there will be questions. They heard you.”

There was a distinct whine in his ear. A dog wine. “When will she be home?”

Sergio checked his watch. “Within half an hour I should think.”

“Then please wait. Come on your own,” Fernando begged. “You’ll understand when you get here.”

Ten minutes later Pilar came home with his two younger kids who both scrambled over to the others still gathered around the table, being helped up in their high chairs by Nora and Leo. Sergio quickly snatched the car keys from her. It would be better to use the sedan anyway; a car that didn’t call everyone’s attention to it, since he had no idea what to expect.

“Something has happened to Fernando and he asked me not to bring the kids when I picked him up,” he hurriedly explained, whispering in her ear.

She turned to face him with a concerned look on her face. “Is it serious? Should I chase down Olalla?” she asked.

Sergio paused. He hadn’t even considered trying to get hold of Fernando’s wife. “I have no idea what’s happened. He wouldn’t tell me.” He scowled and put his hands on his hips. The churn in his gut was back with a vengeance.

Pilar’s concern morphed into determination. “I’m getting hold of her. If he won’t tell you, it has to be bad. Call me when you’ve got him, okay?”

He nodded and took off. Behind him he could hear the confused questions from the children and his soon-to-be-wife who replied, reassuring them.

When in the car, he called Costa again, who picked up almost immediately this time around. “I’m on my way now, alone. Pilar is home with the kids, trying to get hold of Olalla,” he explained as he steered the car out on the street, holding back the urge to drive faster than he should.

“I’ll tell him,” Costa replied. “Are you sure about Olalla?” he asked hesitantly.

“What do you mean?” Sergio stopped at a red light and began tapping his index fingers on the smooth leather on the steering wheel.

“Well, maybe you should let him speak to his wife himself?” Costa suggested.

“Madre mia, just how bad is it? What did he do?” Sergio asked and sped off as the traffic lights switched to green.

Costa scoffed. “He didn’t do anything. Look, I just don’t think it’s a good idea to panic, you know?” In the background there were dog noises again. “Yeah, he’s on his way,” he said, his voice slightly muffled. “How would I know? If he gets stuck in traffic it might take a while.”

“Can I talk to him?” Sergio asked, groaning inwardly as he caught up with a slower car that he couldn’t get around. He heard the telltale sounds announcing that Costa activated the speaker function. “Fernando? You there?” he asked and slowed by another red light. On the other end there were sniffing noises.

“I’m here.” Fernando’s voice was low. “There are people around so keep your voice down.”

Sergio shook his head. Nothing about this made any sense at all. “All right. Pilar is trying to find Olalla as we speak. I know she looked forward to this trip, but we can’t help thinking she needs to come home, okay?”

A deep sigh echoed in the car. “I suppose it’s inevitable,” Fernando said. “Good decision.” He was silent for a couple of seconds. “Sergio, I really need your help, but I don’t want the kids around. And I will need your help until she’s back home, I think.”

Sergio pushed his right foot down on the accelerator, letting up the clutch with his left, and the car rolled forward. He quickly shifted gear and the car picked up speed. “Uh,” was all he managed.

“I’ll get hold of mum and dad, so they can pick up the kids,” Fernando continued. “Or if they can’t, perhaps Mari or Isra can. But you should tell Pilar that it’ll take a day or so.”

Sergio found himself nodding. “I’ll tell her. I’ll be there soon, yeah?”

A dog whelp followed. “Thanks Sergio. Can you promise me one thing? When you get here, keep it quiet? No shouting or waving around?”

Sergio winced. “I’ll try to remember. Got to call Pilar now, okay?”

“See you soon,” Fernando replied and the phone went silent.

Sergio called his fiancée who hadn’t yet managed to get hold of Fernando’s wife, to let her know that someone would pick up Nora, Leo and Elsa and that he would be out of the picture until Ola was back.

“Wow, that really sounds odd,” Pilar commented absently. Sergio could hear Alejandro in the background and surmised she was changing diapers or something along those lines.

“Should I get hold of René? In case you need help with something?” he asked, feeling like the archetypical absent dad for bailing out on her and the kids like this. Especially now, with the wedding around the corner.

“You go and save Fernando from himself. It’s not like you’ve never been away from us before, love, so I’ll be fine.” He could hear the underlying smile in her voice and smiled back, even if she couldn’t see him.

“I’ll call you when I know more, okay? Love you,” he said and ended the call.

He parked the car in a roundabout under some pine trees by one of the entrances to the common, and quickly headed off towards the large hilly area beyond the fence. Despite the fine weather there weren’t that many people around and in the dog park there was only one dog slowly moving around under a bush. Costa was nearby, sitting on a bench. When Sergio came closer he realised the black haired Atlético forward was chatting with the dog in question. He knew Costa had a dog, but this wasn’t his dog. When he opened the gate they both froze and turned towards him, looking like deer caught in headlights. It was such an odd display that Sergio’s step faltered for a moment.

Costa jumped up and strode towards him, looking amused even if he tried to hide it. “Thank heavens that you’re here!” he exclaimed, then turned to the dog. “I really have to go, man!”

“What, are you just going to abandon us?” It was Fernando’s voice, a strange sounding Fernando, but Sergio couldn’t see him. Costa put his hands on his hips and scowled at the dog and Sergio followed his line of sight.

“Hey! I helped you this far and how did you reward me? You bit me!” He shook his head. “I really do need to go,” he excused himself to Sergio, then shot the dog another look. “Besides, you’re in good hands now.” He cracked a grin and then winked at Sergio. “The best hands.” There was a mischievous glint in his eye that Sergio didn’t like at all. His eyes darted between the dog and Costa, trying to make sense of the situation.

“Anyway. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Costa gave them an awkward wave and took off, muttering to himself. Sergio simply stood there, in disbelief, staring at the cream and caramel coloured fluffy Bichon who slowly came over to him, then sat down, looking dejected.

Instinctively Sergio crouched down and tried to catch the dog’s eyes, but it wouldn’t look at him. “I think I need an explanation,” he finally said, feeling dumb for asking a dog to explain. He felt numb and his brain refused to fully process what seemed to be going on. His mind simply couldn’t wrap itself around what he might be looking at.

“I don’t know where to start.”

The dog had Fernando’s voice, Sergio realised, and his jaw dropped for the second time that evening. “Fernando?” he asked, his voice but a whisper.

The dog slowly raised its eyes and met his and in that instant he knew that it was true beyond a doubt. This little dog really was Fernando. He dropped onto his knees, reached out and picked it up.

“What happened?” he asked and cradled the small furry body, still not quite sure if his life had turned into a bizarre dream or if this was real.

“Hell if I know. Diego and I had been chatting with a couple of the boys in the youth team when suddenly it was like I had stuck my fingers into the electricity socket. I blacked out and when I came to, I was… this.” The dog stretched out its paw as if it was studying it.

Sergio continued to hold the little pale ball of fluff close and slowly scratched it behind the ears as he studied it. “This has to be a dream,” he found himself saying.

“You wish.” Fernando’s voice was bitter. “I just want to be me again but I have absolutely no idea how this happened and how it can be rectified.” He snuggled in under Sergio’s hand and sighed.

Sergio couldn’t help smiling. He and Fernando had always been close but it was usually he who did the snuggling, not Fernando. Not that Fer protested or pushed him away, but outside the pitch, he very rarely took such an initiative. It had to be bad if he did. And of course it was.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sergio decided and got on his feet.

“There’s a bag over by the bench. All my things is in there,” Fernando said and peeked over Sergio’s arm.

He walked over to the bag sitting on the bench, put down Fernando and opened it and found the clothes Fernando had been wearing stuffed in without being folded, keys, phone - with the screen cracked and sound turned off - and wallet, all in there. When closing the bag again he looked down at the little cream coloured animal. “Where should we go?” he asked.

“To the house, I suppose,” Fernando replied and sat down.

“When Ola comes home, she’ll go there first,” Sergio reminded him, not sure confronting Olalla with a husband-turned-into-a-dog situation right away would be a good strategy.

The little dog hung his head again.

“You don’t want her to see you like this,” Sergio translated.

“We’ve talked about getting a new dog recently. You know, after Pomo and Llanta. She and the kids really wanted this kind of a dog,” Fernando looked up at him. “A Havanese.”

Sergio chuckled. “I don’t think they’d trade you for a dog, Fer.” He slung the bag over his shoulder and picked up the dog again, and headed towards the car.

“I don’t want anyone to see me until this is fixed,” Fernando sighed and leaned against Sergio’s chest.

“I sure hope it’s possible to turn you human again. You’re cute like this, but I’d rather have you back as you are,” Sergio said, lifted the dog so he could bury his nose in the soft fur at the neck for a moment. He couldn’t resist giving it a kiss. Fernando squirmed slightly and Sergio chuckled.

“Do you? Really?” Fernando asked curtly.

Sergio laughed. “I admit, this is a handy size.”

“I could bite you,” Fernando groused, but snuggled closer again.

“I’m counting on you not doing that, because we are best friends and I’m going to do everything to help you,” Sergio said mildly. The small fluffy dog in his arms sighed. “Meanwhile I’m going to shower you with love and attention. Dogs need plenty of it, after all,” he added sagely.

There was a reluctant chuckle from Fernando. “I bet you will.”

  


In the end they found themselves in one of Real Madrid’s company flats. There were perks to being captain of the team and having played for the club since forever, such as loaning a flat with no questions asked. Said flat was a stone’s throw from La Latina metro station, very open plan and quite large, furnished in a funked up version of Spanish classic interior tradition. Not at all to Sergio’s taste, but then again, he was only going to stay there for a day or so. He hoped it wouldn’t be longer, at least. It was clean and furnished and that was what mattered.

Sergio put down Fernando on the floor, closed the door behind them and dropped the keys on a side table. Fernando trotted onward and disappeared into the flat, his nails clicking slightly against the hardwood floor. Sergio followed and took in the vast living room with a number of double doors out to balconies with elaborate wrought iron railings that ran along the length of the flat. The shutters were open and the room was filled with a warm evening light.

“Posh,” Fernando commented as he jogged around and sniffed the furniture.

Sergio smiled at him. “I’ll open up,” he said and threw open the doors, letting in the Madrid air and sounds of early summer.

Fernando continued on to the kitchen and then disappeared into one of the rooms. When Sergio followed, the little dog had already managed to get on top of the large king sized bed and planted himself on the left side.

“I’m not sleeping on the floor,” Fernando declared, challenging Sergio to object. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think you need some discipline, my friend,” he joked and flopped down on the right side of the mattress. Fernando growled, to which Sergio laughed even more. He patted on the covers next to him with his hand. “Come here,” he said, and much to his surprise Fernando actually did. Not only that, but he climbed up on top of Sergio’s belly and sank down, looking exhausted and sad. Sergio pushed his left hand under his head to raise it a bit higher, while his right hand found its way into the fur. Fernando closed his eyes.

“Are you tired?” Sergio asked softly.

Fernando cracked his eyes open. “It’s okay. It’s mostly overwhelming to be honest.” Sergio could certainly believe that. “And it’s frightening,” he added. “What if I’m stuck like this?”

“Don’t give in to pessimism. Nothing ever gets any better by doing that, you hear me?” Sergio said firmly.

“Things smell different. Stronger. More nuanced. It’s like my sense of smell was in mono before.” Fernando pushed his nose into the fabric of Sergio’s shirt. “You’ve been in the pool,” he concluded. “And you carried Elsa.” His voice became heavy as he spoke.

“You actually experience things like a dog?” Sergio asked, intrigued by the prospects of finding out what life as a dog was like.

Fernando raised his head and angled it slightly. “I don’t know if I really see and feel everything they do, but I do have a different sense of smell.” He was quiet for a while. “Colours are muted, sort of, but I feel a bit like I’m in a stereo world there as well.”

Sergio grinned. “I bet you’d chase a rabbit.”

The dog huffed. “Since we’ve discussed getting this kind of a dog, I happen to know that the hunting instinct has been bred out of them. They’re no guard dogs either. I might play with a ball though.” He looked smug somehow.

“Now that wouldn’t surprise me.” Sergio sighed. “I’m hungry. I fed the kids but didn’t get around to eat myself.” Fernando bounced up and stood on Sergio’s stomach, looking down at him expectantly.

“It’s fortunate that you’re not weighing as much as you normally do,” Sergio chuckled. “I suppose you’re hungry too.”

“Starving actually,” Fernando agreed and then jumped off the bed.

“Listen,” Sergio said as he rose. “I can’t take you with me. I have no leash and the grocery store won’t allow you inside.”

The dog stopped short and turned around. “What! Are you going to leave me here?” There was a distinct note of betrayal in his voice.

“Only for fifteen - twenty minutes or so. Tomorrow I’ll go and buy some things so I can bring you with me, but it’s after eight so I can’t pop down to one and get a harness now,” Sergio tried to explain.

“I might howl,” Fernando threatened and whined a little.

“There is nothing in the fridge or in the pantry. We need some basics and you were hungry, remember?” Sergio reminded him.

Fernando whined some more. “Order pizza! We could have it delivered!”

Sergio sighed and went down on his knees in front of the dog. “And then, in the morning? You don’t think you’ll be hungry then?”

“I need to pee,” Fernando declared, got up and trotted towards the front door. Sergio momentarily hung his head before he pushed himself up from the floor. He fished out his phone and called Pilar. When she picked up he got a string of information, such as Isra having picked up the kids, and that Ola was still being unreachable. They didn't need to worry, though, because Isra had declared that until one or both parents were recovered, the children would be looked after by the Torres family.

“How are things going on your end?” Pilar then asked.

“As well as can be expected,” he replied and made hushing motions towards Fernando, who slowly came back and sat down in front of him. “Listen, I need some dog attire, urgently. It’s for a small dog, five six kilos perhaps, so could you dig out the harness and leash I saved after mum’s dog and send them over in a taxi? You know where they are, yeah?”

There was silence on the other end. “Dog attire,” Pilar slowly said.

Sergio winced and pushed his fingers through his hair. “I know it sounds crazy.”

Pilar cleared her throat. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on or not?”

Sergio stared at Fernando who gazed solemnly back. “I actually don’t know exactly what or how it happened,” he replied. “Or how we’re going to fix it.”

“That was incredibly vague,” she retorted curtly.

“I know! Look, he’s alive, but he’s not in any shape to deal with curious people right now,” he tried to explain.

“Is he in hospital?” There were rustling noises in the background and he realised that she was searching the storage where they had their dog supplies.

“Yes!” Sergio blurted, too fast.

“Right.” She didn’t believe him at all, he could tell. “I don’t know what kind of shenanigans you two are up to, but don’t you lie to me Sergio.”

He rubbed his face with his free hand and sighed. “I can’t betray his trust.”

“Where do I send these things?” she asked as if she hadn’t heard him. He gave her the address. “Is he going to leave his family? Divorce Olalla?” she pressed on.

“What?!” he almost shouted. “No! Absolutely not!”

“Finally you’re saying something that isn’t a lie or annoyingly vague. Okay, I’m sending these over now. Give me a call in the morning when you both have your heads screwed back on the right way, will you?”

Sergio agreed and they ended the call. He didn’t feel great about being evasive and lying, especially when she caught him doing it immediately. With a sigh he pushed the phone back into his pocket and again rubbed his face in frustration.

“Maybe you should tell her,” Fernando suggested. “She’s not the gossiping type.”

“What do I tell her? My best friend has been turned into a dog. Somehow.” Sergio threw out his hands. “It doesn’t happen! We don’t live in a world where people are turned or transform into dogs!”

“No, maybe they are usually turned into birds,” Fernando returned tartly. “It happened. Eventually, if this doesn’t miraculously change all of a sudden, it will come out. And maybe she knows something we don’t.”

Sergio sputtered a laugh somewhere between pain and astonishment. “I highly doubt that.”

Fernando looked up at him with large watery eyes. “Does this… embarrass you?”

Sergio dropped to his knees instantly, reached out and lifted the little dog into his arms, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Absolutely not. I would prefer to have you back as you again though.” He pushed his face into the fur. “Even if you’re easier to cuddle when you’re a dog,” he mumbled into Fernando’s neck.” He began to squirm in Sergio’s arms, flailing with his legs in an attempt to get back down on the floor, but Sergio held on, gently but firmly. “I won’t let you hurt yourself,” he said with a smile.

“Let me down!” Fernando yapped. Slowly Sergio obeyed and put the dog down. Fernando shook himself, huffed and glared up at Sergio. “You think it’s funny,” he accused.

Sergio sat back on his heels. “A little,” he admitted and then grinned. “You’re quite charming as a dog.” Fernando looked away, then peeked up at him in the corner of the eye, as if he himself was embarrassed. “What now?” Sergio asked.

“You asked if I experience things as a dog do? I don’t just smell or see things like they do. I have these… urges to do certain things.” He finally met Sergio’s eyes. “I keep wanting you to pet me, and hold me, and before I could stop myself I got on your belly before…” If dog Fernando could have blushed, he would have. Sergio heard it in his voice.

Sergio quickly gave Fernando a scratch behind the ears. “Fer, I certainly don’t mind, you know that. I’d pet and hold you any time. You being a dog or man doesn’t matter.” His phone went off and he jumped up as he answered it, then quickly hurried down the stairs, leaving a protesting Fernando in the flat.

When he came back with the bag the taxi had brought, Fernando stood waiting for him just inside the door, making wailing noises.

“I was gone for one minute!” Sergio exclaimed.

“It was scary when you just left! You didn’t even tell me where you were going!” Fernando whined.

Sergio sighed. “Let’s see what Pilar packed down,” he said and dropped the bag on the floor. As he opened it, Fernando immediately put his head into it, sniffing intently at the content. With a chuckle he gently pushed the dog out of the way. “Oh! Food and snacks!” he declared and pulled it out of the bag. “She packed my things too, bless her.”

Fernando thoroughly examined the outside of the sturdy ziplocked plastic bags. “I have to say, it’s not terribly exciting,” he concluded. “And yet, there’s something about this bag in particular…” With his nose he pushed the bag with pig’s ears around on the floor.

Sergio chuckled again and held up a leash and a harness. “Look! Now I can take you out!”

Fernando stopped pushing the plastic bag around and eyed the harness. “No,” he said flatly.

“Mum bought it. You have to excuse her choice of colours.” Sergio held it out towards Fernando.

“It’s got flowers on it.” Fer sneezed and slowly backed away.

“Yeah well, she’s not big on leather and studs.” He quickly grabbed hold of Fernando and put the harness over his head before he could protest, and wrestled it in place between his front legs and over the chest. “You should be glad it’s not a Real harness with number four on it.” He couldn’t help snickering at the thought.

“I could bite you,” Fer yapped. “I did bite Costa!”

“But you won’t, because you know I’m not going to put a Real jersey or harness on you, even if you would’ve been the most fetching dog ever in one. Costa, on the other hand, probably deserved it,” Sergio fastened the clasp and attached the leash, ignoring Fernando’s angry protests. “You need to pee, remember? And we need things from the store, the sooner the better because I’m hungry.”

Fernando sighed and accepted the situation.

“How does it feel?” Sergio asked as he rose to his feet.

The Fernando moved around and shook himself. “Okay, I suppose,” he replied.

Sergio checked it again. “Not too tight?”

“No,” Fernando replied and suddenly went crazy, spinning around while growling, forcing Sergio to take a step back. He stopped. “Doesn’t seem like I can get out of it either,” he sighed.

“Good. Let’s go!” Sergio said and opened the door.

 

***

 

Fernando slept poorly that night. The bed was nice and it wasn’t too noisy with the flat being on the top floor, but the entire situation got to him and kept him from relaxing. Sergio fell asleep almost immediately and Fer spent a long time just watching him. They had shared rooms before when training and playing for the national team, so the situation was familiar even if they hadn’t shared bed back then.

Sergio was very much himself, taking good care of Fernando. He knew Sergio would, which was the only positive thing in all of this so far. Slowly he crept closer, seeking the comfort of closeness to Sergio. His dog self craved it, but there was more to it than that. His human side craved it too. Demanded it. Half-asleep, Sergio shifted when he pushed his nose under Sergio’s hand, and carefully he wrapped his arm around Fernando and pulled him close.

“S’gonna be all right,” he mumbled and then went back to his dreams.

Fernando lay curled up, pressed close to Sergio’s chest with his arm cradling him. He felt so very safe in Sergios embrace and a small treacherous part of him wished he could continue being a dog and have Sergio all to himself like this.

He longed to be back in Spain, free to spend as much time as he could with his friend and rebuild their relationship back to what it had been when he moved to the UK. They had drifted, perhaps not apart exactly, but there was a distance, and not just a physical one. While no decisions in his life had been based on his relationship to Sergio alone, there had been occasions (too many to recall each one) when he could have reached out and didn’t. But even so, Sergio was still there for him, as if he hadn’t understood that Fernando was keeping him at arm’s length. Only once had Sergio touched on it, and that had been when Fernando had told him that he would go to Japan. But it had been wrapped up in a joke, and it was still clear that Sergio was confident that no matter what happened, they would forever be there for each other. Fernando would never be able to put words on the burning sensation in his chest in that moment.

“I love you,” he whispered and finally gave in to sleep.

 

 

In the morning Fernando took advantage of being a dog and woke Sergio by licking his face. He groaned and quickly grabbed hold of Fernando’s furry coat to push him away from his face.

“Seriously?” he croaked and sat up, glaring at Fernando. “Just how much dog and how much Fer are you anyway?”

He stilled at the question. To be honest, he didn’t quite know himself. He found himself using the fact that he was a dog to do some things he wouldn’t have done otherwise, no matter how much he wanted to. On the other hand, his dog self happily asserted itself too, but it was intimately tied to his own preferences and feelings. Obviously he wouldn’t ever have licked Sergio in the face as his human self, but it came out of a deeply rooted affection for his friend.

Paradoxically, the longer they had known each other, the better they understood one another, the deeper the connection, the more reticent Fernando became. He was terrified of losing Sergio, if he was honest, and it manifested in ways that probably didn’t make sense to most other people, like him withdrawing. Not that he actually wanted to, but it was a reaction to the depth of his emotions and attachment that he didn’t know how to handle or communicate. Being turned into a dog made their relationship much easier to handle for him.

Sergio reached out and ruffled the fur on Fer’s head. “You want breakfast?” he asked and smiled.

“Actually, I need to… go out,” Fernando whimpered. His dog self wasn’t at all bothered, but his human self was. Crapping in public? Ugh.

“No one knows it’s you,” Sergio said, in an attempt to diffuse the situation, apparently understanding the reason for Fernando’s distress right away. He glared up at him.

“You know it’s me,” he replied and stifled the urge to growl at the mortifying situation.

“Yeah, I do, but on the other hand, there are very few things that I don’t know about you or haven’t seen already. I think I can handle it,” Sergio said breezily. “Come on, there’s a pocket park nearby that will give you some privacy.”

He had been unprepared for the embarrassment of Sergio picking up after him though. He would surely die of humiliation before this day was over. Sergio, on the other hand, didn’t with one word or even a look, suggest that he was aware of Fernando’s unease, for which he was very grateful.

He discovered more of his dog senses during the morning. It was like the birds constantly were in the corner of his eye in ways he never realised before. They were louder than he was used to. He heard sounds that he had never heard before and if there was anything that tired him, it was the constant hum of noises that he had to decipher. The distinct smell of rat, that he never had realised he actually sensed before, thoroughly annoyed him. Ordinary things and people startled him in ways they usually didn’t and he found himself releasing a barrage of barks at a middle aged lady with dyed red hair who was smoking a cigarette, when she came around a corner towards them.

Everything about her was offensive, her attitude, the glaringly fake colour of her hair, not to mention the awful stench form the cigarette in her hand. Despicable human! But when she gave him the stink eye, clearly showing that she was quite prepared to kick his teeth in if he attempted anything, he fled and hid behind Sergio’s legs, nervously barking at him to protect his friend from this vile woman.

Sergio apologised with a barely held back giggle and hurried to pull Fernando along. When she was out of earshot be gave up and leaned against a wall, laughing so hard that he was wheezing. “What the actual fuck, Fernando?” he managed once he caught his breath. Fernando nervously pulled at the leash, urging them to go home so he could hide in his shame. “All right. Let’s go home and eat breakfast,” Sergio agreed, but he kept lecturing him on the way back to the flat. Not that he needed it. He knew full well that he shouldn’t have barked at that poor woman the way he had.

Food had a new meaning to him. It smelled and tasted differently, and he understood why dogs loved food that didn’t seem particularly appealing to people. He also realised that he got nervous when he could see the bottom in his bowl. Would there ever be more food? He sneaked glances at the bag sitting on the worktop wondering how he would get up there in case of starvation.

Sergio’s voice finally broke his food related musings and he pricked his ears and listened. He was talking to Costa, Fernando realised, or to be honest, more or less interrogating him. When he hung up, he turned to Fernando.

“I think you guys need to have a little chat with that youth team of yours. There’s some fucked up shit going on there.” Sergio downed the last of his coffee and rose.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Fernando said, utterly puzzled.

“No, I reckon you don’t since you’ve been gone the past year.” Sergio looked down at Fernando. “When I get hold of the little shit that did this to you I’m going to wring his neck.” His mouth was set into a firm line, his chin squared and and in his eyes raged a dull fire, accompanied by an impressive scowl.

“But…” Fernando began but went quiet, stunned by Sergio’s anger on his behalf. He had a difficult time imagining that those boys had anything to do with it. They were good lads, dedicated, sincere. Their entire future hinged on doing their best, and doing something like this could potentially lose them their place. But then again, kids could be incredibly short-sighted and impulsive.

Focussing, he tried to remember the situation when it had happened. He vaguely recalled Diego’s hysterical laughter when he came to. Even if the events were blurred he was sure only the Brazilian footballer had been around when he woke up. On the other hand, he had no idea how long he had been out or exactly what happened right before. Those memories were so scattered that he couldn’t make sense of them. It was mindboggling that magic existed at all, but if it did, he wouldn’t expect Diego to be one of those who could use it. Intimidation and violence was his forte. And even if he had a fondness for pranks, Fernando imagined it took some finesse to use spells and enchantments. Finesse was not something he associated with Diego Costa.

“I don’t know how it’s done, but this isn’t the first incident. Apparently.” Sergio stomped off to the hallway and picked up the harness and leash and jingled it. Before he could stop himself, Fernando bounded after him, much to Sergio’s amusement. “It’s so sweet when you get enthusiastic, you know that?” he said and began putting on the harness. Fernando sneered as best he could. “No it is.” Sergio framed Fernando’s small head with his hands and gently nudged it up so their eyes met. “It lights the room when you’re happy.” He leaned down and gave Fernando’s forehead a peck, then softly stroked the ears with his thumbs.

Fernando stared at him. Sergio had never said such things to him before. Not like that, so bluntly. It had to be his dog form that brought it out, he decided. Sergio didn’t seem to notice Fernando’s shock as he opened the door and smiled down at him.

“Come on! Let’s see if we can find these prats,” he urged and pulled on the leash.

 

***

 

The kids in question seemed to have vanished. Gone underground. Sergio put the word out among as many people he could that he really needed to get hold of them and that the longer it took, the angrier he would get and the worse the consequences would be. Some of the Atleti people seemed to already know what had happened, which didn’t do wonders for Fernando’s self-esteem, and he cowered behind Sergio when he realised. No one seemed the least surprised that it had fallen on Sergio’s lot in life to take care of the situation either.

“Well, you were always unseemly close,” one of the assistants said. “Like goddamn Romeo and Juliet.” Sergio could feel Fernando beginning to back away as everyone was laughing.

“And look where it got us,” Sergio replied with barely held back contempt for the twats surrounding them. “We won three titles for Spain because of it.”

People grudgingly agreed and Sergio retreated before anyone decided to say anything else stupid.

“It’s like I’m not even present,” Fernando said when Sergio lifted him into the Britax on the passenger seat. It was tempting to strap him into it like if he was Alejandro, but Sergio resisted the urge.

“They see a dog, that’s all,” Sergio replied. “And you didn’t talk so then it’s even easier to forget you’re actually Fernando. But they are morons too. I don’t understand how you survived all these years.” He closed the door, rounded the car and got into the driver’s seat.

“They’re not so bad. But you’re the Sergio Ramos, infamous captain for Real Madrid. The enemy.” Fernando laid down in the baby seat and rolled up into a ball. “This whole being-turned-into-a-dog business is awful.”

“Try not to let it get to you,” Sergio said and stroked the fur on Fernando’s back. “It won’t last forever. You heard, this has been reversible before.”

Fernando sighed. “It would be just my luck to get stuck in this form.”

Sergio fastened his seat belt and began tapping on the phone screen to give Pilar a call. He put the phone in the docking station and turned the key to the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. She answered the phone when they rolled out onto the street.

“Apparently Ola is on a trek,” Pilar told them after sharing some news on the children. “No phones. But there’s probably no reception up there either.”

“When is she supposed to be back in the twenty-first century?” Sergio asked and glanced at Fernando. His ears were twitching so he was paying attention even if he had his back turned to Sergio and the phone.

“Some time tomorrow afternoon. They left yesterday morning. By the way, I’m hearing rumours that you’re in the company of a small Bichon dog. And that you went to meet with Atlético people today.” Her voice was carefully neutral, but he knew the mother of his children. She had figured it out.

“For fuck’s sake, I just got out of there. How on earth did you know?” he asked, partly amused and partly annoyed.

“A colleague of mine spotted you and sent me a text, wondering if I had something to tell her. Like you switching clubs, and if we had a new dog.” Pilar’s amusement finally bled into her voice. “Is he there?”

“Who?” Sergio was nonplussed.

“Fernando,” she said like if he was dense. “You’re on speaker, aren’t you, driving?”

“Yes to all,” he sighed and shot Fernando a look.

“Hia Fer! Wanna tell me how it happened?” Pilar asked.

“Not really,” Fernando groused without looking up.

“Oh you poor thing,” she said, her emphatic voice filling the car. “I’ve heard stories and rumours lately but I didn’t think there was any substance to them. What a rotten luck to run in to an arse who’d use magic like that! Do you want me to fill Ola in when I get hold of her?”

Fernando finally raised his head and looked solemnly at the display. “I don’t know. I don’t think she’s heard anything about magic. I hadn’t. And it sounds a bit… far-fetched that I’ve been turned into a dog.”

Pilar laughed heartily. “It certainly does, but I’ll do my best to convince her. Maybe we should talk to Isra while we’re at it too? He’s got the kids.”

“Yes,” Sergio cut in. “But leave the kids out of it. For now.”

Pilar chuckled darkly, probably thinking the same as he did, that kids could be unintentionally cruel. Fernando probably didn’t need to hear his offspring decide that he was more appreciated as a dog than as a father. “I will. What’s happening now? Will this go away eventually?”

“We don’t know. There’s been a few incidents where it didn’t stick for long so I hope this situation is just like the others.” Sergio went quiet as he was manoeuvring the car through a tight situation.

“How long did it stick?”

“A couple of days, I think? If that’s the case he might become himself tomorrow or the day after. But I’m trying to chase down the kids responsible for this anyway. In case there are complications.” He didn’t want to tell her that the other times it had been only partial transformations, not what Fernando had gone through. This could last longer, or be permanent.

“All right. I’ll do my best with Ola. Take care, love. And you too Fernando!” Pilar ended the call.

“Why is everyone so okay with what happened?” Fernando asked.

“I don’t think anyone is okay with it. But it happened. We can see that it did. It’s not a fantasy. Freaking out won’t help, so I suppose everyone is trying to deal with it in a rational way?” It was at least what he himself tried to do.

“Can we take a longer walk when we come back? I’m restless,” Fernando said and sat up with a pleading look on his little face.

“Of course! How about we get some of the toys and then go to one of the large dog parks?” Sergio’s spirit was lifted by the thought. It was fun playing with dogs, even if he was more used to the larger types these days; dogs you could tumble around with. Next to him Fernando gave a bark as reply and Sergio grinned at him. Yeah, it would be fun.

  


And it was fun. Really, really fun. They spent a long time perfecting playing with a ball together, then tried the agility course and only when Sergio’s belly began to rumble did they call it a day to get something to eat. He decided to cook something, because even if the season was over and he theoretically didn’t need to follow the diet as strictly, he didn’t indulge too much. There was a tailcoat to fit into in a couple of weeks, but he was also vain enough to not let himself go during off-season. He made a quick stop at a grocer’s, tying Fernando outside. To his surprise, as he reached the till after picking up what he needed, he heard familiar and frenzied barking outside and hurried to pay to get back outside.

He was greeted by a very upset dog who was frantically moving back and forth, barking up a storm and then lunging towards Sergio as if he was the saviour. Just a few of yards away stood a bin lorry, a large white boxy thing with two men busy dragging bins over to it and emptying them.

He put down his bags and caught Fernando, untying the knot while he held the dog. “Hush you!” he hissed as Fernando kept barking. “What’s all this about?” he asked incredulously, but got no answer. “Right,” he breathed when he realised that Fernando would be hard pressed to talk in public. “Let’s go to the flat.”

When he closed the door behind them he dropped the bags and crouched down in front of Fernando. “What on earth happened this time?” he asked. He could tell Fernando was embarrassed so he began taking the harness off to give Fernando some time to gather his courage to speak.

“It was huge!” he suddenly burst out. “Loud!” Sergio pulled the harness over his head and dropped it on the floor. “And the smells were… overwhelming.”

Sergio snorted. “I bet not in the same way as they are for me.”

“No,” Fer agreed. “I didn’t mean to, but it was like it was out of my control. I just… reacted.” He hung his head, ears and tail drooping.

Sergio ruffled Fernando’s fur. “Try to remember that you’re a human next time. That should help.”

Fer sighed. “It’s like my dog senses and instincts takes over when you’re not around. Please don’t leave me alone again!” he begged.

“I will need to get some more things from the grocer’s tomorrow, though,” Sergio said. “You could either stay here in the flat or come with, but that’s the options you have, I’m afraid.” He flashed a grin. “I could call Costa and have him come over?”

Fernando barked a no.

“What did the poor guy do yesterday?” Sergio rose and picked up the bags.

“He’s an arse,” Fernando replied with a sneer.

Sergio sputtered a laugh. “That’s nothing new,” he snickered and headed to the kitchen. Fernando followed him.

“He did weird things. I think he panicked,” Fer began sniffing around in circles on the floor.

“Yeah well, I can’t say I blame him.” He washed his hands and began preparing a meal. Meanwhile, Fer was hanging around, watching him, and checking the floor in circles on occasion. Eventually he trotted off somewhere and when Sergio took a quick peek, he found him fast asleep in the unmade bed. On Sergio’s side.

With a fond smile he went back to the kitchen and continued to cook. Once again he got a confirmation on just how attached Fernando really was to him. He had an idea about why Fer did the things he did to mark independence, and while he missed the everyday closeness they had before Fernando left for Liverpool, he knew their connection was deep and lasting. It had become blatantly obvious again the past twenty hours.

He didn’t let Fernando sleep for long, but woke him up so they could eat together. They sat in front of the large flat screen, first watching some news and then a film. When Fernando had emptied his bowl he got on the sofa and sat next to Sergio. As the film progressed he crept closer and as the film ended, Sergio had half the dog in his lap and sat absently running his fingers through the fur.

Looking down at the dog in his lap, he sighed lightly. Exactly where the dog ended and Fernando began was unclear, but Sergio was certain Fer took advantage of being a dog in his company, allowing himself to act in ways he’d not do as himself. Not any longer. Too much of the dog’s behaviour towards him reminded him of a much younger Fernando, right at the beginning of their friendship, when Sergio had made the move to Madrid and they became nigh on inseparable.

“How about a walk before bed?” he asked with a smile. Fernando immediately scrambled out of his lap and jumped down on the floor. “I take that as a yes,” he concluded, grabbed the plate, the glass and Fernando’s bowl and carried it to the kitchen with Fernando following him, matching his step.

The walk became a rather long one, taking them to the large park on the other side of Manzanares. Sergio took the opportunity to talk about some important things in his life that he had wanted to share with Fernando for some time, but hadn’t felt like he could because of the distance. Skype was a great service, but they rarely had time to use it because of their busy lives and the time difference. Fernando occasionally huffed, letting Sergio know he wanted to make a comment and that he should check if the coast was clear. It was the most sincere talk he’d had with Fernando in years, and once they were in Casa de Campo, their conversation flowed more easily, when there were fewer people around to interrupt.

“Shit, Fernando. I miss you,” he finally admitted. “You done in Japan any time soon?”

“I like it there. It’s different, but we’ve had an interesting year,” Fernando replied, stopping by a particularly nice vista over the city. The warm evening light made the many windows facing the sun gleam like copper, brass and gold. “Remember this place?” he asked.

Sergio turned around, taking the spot in, and then smiled. “I’ve not been here in years. Since you moved to Liverpool,” he said, feeling nostalgic.

“I came here now and then when I came back to Atlético,” Fernando said quietly.

“Why didn’t you give me a ring? I would have loved to revive that little tradition.” Sergio looked down at the dog at his feet.

“You were busy,” Fernando mumbled.

“Not that busy. Never that busy.” Sergio sank down on his knees next to the dog. “I don’t want to seem pushy, but Fer, I need you in my life. You’re my best friend, you know that.”

Fernando kept gazing out over the city, refusing to look at Sergio. He radiated sadness and for the first time it worried Sergio.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Fernando hung his head and his ears hung flat down the side of his neck. “Do you think I should let my hair grow again?”

“Uh,” Sergio breathed, thrown by the 180 degree turn of the conversation. “I like you in short and brown hair, you know that,” he assured his friend, sensing that there was more to this conversation than hair. This was not the time for a confession about what he prefered or didn’t.

“I miss it,” Fernando said, his voice small.

“Are we even talking about hair now?” Sergio asked carefully.

“I miss you too,” Fernando sighed. “I miss the time before everything got so serious. Before I moved away.”

Sergio breathed easier at that and nudged the dog. “Hey, we can’t go back in time, but you know what? I’m right here. Now. Come back to Madrid.” Maybe he came across as a bit needy, but he didn’t care, not after what Fernando just said. And he wanted Fernando back, not just physically, but in the carefree way things had been before.

“I will, in time. But not before December.” Fernando finally looked back at Sergio. “I would like to stay a while longer because we’re doing some noteworthy work in that club, so I really don’t want to make any promises.”

Sergio hung his head. He knew exactly what Fer meant and he respected it. Of course he did. He would have felt exactly the same, no matter his personal ties. A dog nose pressed against his hand and he raised his head again, then smiled at Fernando and raked his fingers through the furry coat. “Oh well. It was worth a try,” he said wistfully.

“I will come home,” Fernando assured him, looking intently into his eyes.

“I never thought you wouldn’t.” Sergio smiled. “Let’s go back. I need a shower.” He got on his feet again. “Want one too?”

Fer snorted. “Ugh, no I really don’t. But I do have the urge to roll around in muck or that dead animal under the bushes over there.”

“Where?” Sergio looked around but didn’t see anything. Fernando tugged at the leash and when Sergio let it go he went over to a clump of rosemary bushes and disappeared in under, then came out dragging the corpse of something furry in his mouth. “Uargh, let that go!” Sergio demanded and strode over to the dog and forced him to release his grip on it. “I will definitely wash you when we come home. I should brush your teeth too.”

Fernando licked his mouth made smacking noises. “Probably,” he agreed. “But I really don’t want to be showered. Do I have to?” he asked pleadingly.

“After this? Yes you do,” Sergio said firmly. “Come on, let’s go!” He led the way back towards the flat.

 

 

Sergio decided to shower them both at the same time, despite Fernando’s protests. “If I shower first you will put those dirty paws all over this place and in particular on the bed. If I shower you first, you’ll wiggle out of the towel, probably while biting at it and destroying it because you’d feel trapped, and then end up on the bed, soaking the sheets.”

“You make me out to be some dog hooligan,” Fernando grumped.

“You’re not disciplined because you’re a human, but you have dog inclinations that you will act upon,” Sergio said and stripped out of his navy shorts and striped shirt.

“It’s water!” Fer whined.

“And as a man you know how nice it is to clean up. Try to go with that feeling, will you?” Having stripped completely he ran the shower and motioned for Fer to get in. When the dog hesitated he sighed. “Think of it as the locker room showers - but without your ability to whip me with the towel, which is an added bonus, I might add.”

“I wish I could because it was hilarious,” Fernando cackled gleefully. “I haven’t done it in ages.”

“It’s the one good thing about you no longer making the selección,” Sergio retorted. “Now get in.”

It was a trying five minutes, but they got through and came out without much else damage than a bruised ego on Fernando’s part. When Sergio brought out the hair dryer all hell broke loose though. For once Sergio actually feared Fer would bite him, but after some patient acclimatisation, he agreed to be dried off and brushed properly.

They hit the bed and Fernando fell asleep, completely exhausted. Sergio, on the other hand, lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened and what they would do if Fernando was stuck in this dog form. Selfishly he wanted to adopt Fer, if that was the case, but he suspected that Olalla would have opinions on that. On the other hand, she might not want to keep him if she found someone new. Her and Fernando’s marriage would obviously be over so it might be a bad idea to keep him around as a pet.

He wondered if Fernando’s lifespan would be that of a dog’s. If that was the case, he’d have fifteen years at the most left to live. At that realisation, Sergio closed his eyes against the sudden prickle of tears. He might lose his friend before he was fifty and that thought was unbearable.

Eventually he rolled over on his side, pulled the dog into his arms and buried his nose in the fur. Oddly enough, despite being a dog, Sergio could sense Fernando’s own smell through the perfume from the shampoo, and it made him smile.

“Love you, Fer,” he mumbled into the fur, then finally fell asleep.

 

***

 

Nothing had changed in the morning. The disappointment was crushing, as Fernando sat in bed and gazed at Sergio who slept on, oblivious to everything around him. He considered the possibility that he might be stuck as a dog for the rest of his life. Everything would be over. He would love to stay with his family, but he didn’t think it would be a good idea. The kids would probably not be a problem, but Olalla… It wasn’t possible to be married to a dog. He didn’t want to stick around as just a dog, especially not if someone else came into her life. He lowered his head and looked down at his furry paws.

It was official. He really hated being a dog. This was awful and he just wanted it to stop. If he could have cried, he would have. He was startled by fingers running through his fur and he quickly raised his eyes, meeting Sergio’s bleary ones.

“You okay? You were whining, like if you were crying,” he said with a scratchy voice.

“Dogs can’t cry,” Fernando whispered, feeling all choked up.

“Not with tears no.” Sergio slipped closer and pulled Fer into his arms and held him tightly. Fernando buried his nose the crook of Sergio’s neck and whimpered.

“I wish I could actually do something,” Sergio mumbled.

Fernando pulled his head up. “You are doing a lot and I’m very grateful.”

“But I can’t change you back,” Sergio hummed sadly.

“I might still revert back to myself soon. It’s really only the second day so…” Fernando did his best to keep a positive attitude even if it was difficult.

Sergio laid back and let Fernando go, but kept petting his fur. Their eyes locked and Fernando took a deep breath.

“If I don’t change back… would you look after me?” he asked. Sergio’s eyes widened and he looked inexplicably sad. “I don’t think it would be a good idea to stay with Ola. I could still see the kids but I wouldn’t have to be around if… you know.” Fernando lowered his gaze.

“Of course I would. But it won’t come to that, I’m sure.” Sergio struggled to sit and then patted Fernando on his head. “I’ll hunt those fuckers down,” he vowed and slipped out of bed to get dressed.

The day progressed much like the one before. They took walks, ate, Sergio chatted with Pilar and tried to get hold of the ones responsible for what had happened again, to no avail. Iker called, having heard rumour that Sergio had been seen around the wrong club. When he learned the truth he was stunned into silence for nearly half a minute, which was sort of amusing.

In the evening Olalla finally called. Pilar had done her job of briefing his wife, but it was still a tough conversation. Sergio butted in several times to support him, which was much appreciated. In the end she told him that she was coming home immediately and would pick up the kids when she arrived, some time the coming afternoon.

“We need to talk when I get back,” she said. “In person.”

Not with the kids, he had protested and she had agreed, thankfully.

Pilar had come by for a quick visit right after that conversation, looking as concerned as she sounded. They sat in the U-shaped sofa and Fernando joined them, placing himself next to Sergio, but not too close. Sergio had no such compunctions though. He just smiled at him, pulled him to his side and ran his fingers through the fur. Fernando sat there for a short while, stiff and uncomfortable, until Sergio’s soothing fingers relaxed him enough for him to lie down, halfway into Sergio’s lap, hiding his nose in is paws. He could feel Pilar’s eyes on him but he couldn’t read her face as he peered up at her.

The conversation between her and Sergio petered out eventually and they lapsed into silence.

“It’s just a matter of time before this hits the news in some way or the other,” she said quietly. “I hear the rumours about us flying already. You possibly leaving Real, us splitting up.” Fernando peeked up at her and her pale eyes bored into his. He had to look away, feeling guilty, even though he hadn’t done anything to feel guilty about. “We just need one person who breathes something about this dog business and it will be sensational news. I’ve seen pictures on the net already of you and Fernando out walking, so if the story is leaked? The pictures exist already.” She sighed.

“Keep your fingers crossed that this is over soon,” Sergio said.

“I have and I will.” There was a brittle smile on her face when she assured him.

When she left, Fernando tactfully retreated to the bedroom, leaving Sergio and her alone to say their goodbyes. Imagining what went on in the hallway made him depressed, as it always did when he thought about what Sergio and his significant other was up to. It was silly, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. The fact that he was married to Olalla was besides the point.

When the front door had closed, Sergio strode into the bedroom, stopped in front of the bed, put his hands on his hips and glared at Fernando. “I could hear you all the way out by the front door!”

Fernando backed towards the pillows and ducked his head. He hadn’t been aware that he had been making any noises at all.

“You whimpered,” Sergio said, then sighed and let his hands fall to his sides. He closed the distance between him and the bed and sat down. Fernando had to steady himself as the bed moved under him. “Look, I know this is tough on you, but would you please not make such noises when I’m saying goodbye to Pilar? It makes me feel like I’m cheating on you.”

Fernando snorted which turned into a semi-bark of laughter, and then they both laughed at the complete and utter absurdity of the situation. It was a cathartic laughter, with tears running down Sergio’s cheeks and Fernando losing his breath. Sergio fell back on the bed when their laughter died down and he pulled Fernando to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Fernando didn’t protest too much. Instead he decided to drop his head on Sergio’s shoulder.

“I never much enjoyed watching you and Ola together, you know,” Sergio admitted. “You two can be so cloyingly sweet.”

Fernando grew solemn. “You might not have to ever again,” slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

“Hey, none of that,” Sergio interrupted.

They were silent for a long while, just lying there. Fernando found that despite everything, this was the best part of it all, that they were so relaxed around each other. Even if Sergio always had been open with his affections, Fernando could tell he held back nowadays. Not as much as he himself did, but there was a difference between before Fernando turned into a dog and after. Over the past days that reserve had fallen away. He found himself wanting to keep it that way, if or when he became himself again.

“I should brush my teeth,” Sergio mumbled sleepily. He turned his head and glanced down at Fernando. “Want me to brush yours?”

“Not really, but I suppose you should,” Fernando sighed and sluggishly sat up. Something was off, he noted, and he felt outright groggy. His head buzzed slightly. He shook his head and stumbled off the bed after Sergio. He must be more tired than he thought, he decided. When he came back to bed, he barely had time to curl up in Sergio’s arms before he went out like a light.

 

***

 

Sergio’s sleep-addled mind registered the proximity of a warm and naked body when he resurfaced, and instinctively snuggled closer. He enjoyed the familiar smell of the person he wrapped himself around and tangled up his legs with. With a content sigh he buried his nose in the nape of the neck and inhaled. Slowly he opened his eyes and froze. He knew that neck. The haircut too. His eyes traced the line of the neck and shoulder until the tattooed sleeve began, and stopped breathing for a few heartbeats when his emotions fell into chaos. He went from ecstatic joy to a great sadness and then back to joy again. Somehow Fernando had reverted back to his old self and as happy as that made Sergio, a part of him grieved the loss of the companionship they’d had. Things would surely go back to what they had been before this dog incident, and he grieved the loss already. He sighed deeply and pressed his nose against Fernando’s neck and tightened his grip, refusing to give up on their closeness just yet.

“What you doin’,” Fernando slurred and moved, then began flailing his long limbs to escape Sergio’s hold on him, much like he had when he still was a dog.

Sergio quickly hoisted himself up, supporting himself on one arm and shook Fernando’s shoulder. “Wake up! Open your eyes!” he exclaimed.

Fernando stopped waving around and did as he was told. He blinked up at Sergio, then frowned.

“Feel anything?” Sergio breathed, staring down at him. It was possibly the most beautiful sight he ever saw, looking into Fernando’s confused large brown eyes, and he grinned like an idiot.

He saw the exact moment Fer realised. His eyes went wide and then he grinned back. “I’m myself again!” he cheered. His hands shot up, gripped Sergio’s face and pulled him down towards himself. Sergio barely had time to understand what was happening when Fernando smashed their lips together in a kiss. In the rush their teeth clicked against each other and their noses got in the way. When Fernando didn’t let up on his hold on Sergio’s face, he simply tilted his head for a better angle.

He could have blamed force of habit when he opened his mouth under the pressure, but it wasn’t. Neither did he believe for one moment it was what made Fernando react in the same way. It was simply like everything slotted into place. His mind went quiet for a moment, then sounds and sensations rushed back, almost overwhelming him with a burning sensation in his chest and gut. This was definitely not a celebratory kiss sprung out of great relief any longer.

When a lack of oxygen broke them apart they stayed nose to nose, staring into each other’s eyes, both breathing as if they had been sprinting 400 meters. Sergio just couldn’t bear to pull away, and Fernando didn’t push him off. He became acutely aware of Fernando’s nakedness - and his own for that matter, having slept only in his boxer briefs. For once he didn’t know what to say or do, and he swallowed hard. He could tell that Fernando slowly began smiling by the narrowing eyes and the creases around them becoming deeper. Laughter vibrated in his chest, spreading into Sergio’s own body and affecting him in surprising ways.

“I love you. I always have,” Fernando whispered and pushed up from the bed and kissed him again, softer this time, then rolled them over and pressed Sergio into the mattress.

I love you too, he wanted to say, but decided that actions spoke louder than words and pulled Fernando closer.

Consequences? They’d deal with those later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this genre, one that I certainly didn't think I'd be writing anything for, ever. A year ago I didn't even know it existed. My husband is an avid LFC supporter who loves Fernando Torres and absolutely detests Sergio Ramos (it's a loathing that reached new heights after the Champion's League final last year - I expect him to throw a party if Ramos dies before him, complete with bouncy castles and pony rides) but my interest in football is mainly about the circus around it, even though I support our local teams, Malmö FF and Rosengård FC. My husband's love of Torres and hate for Ramos is the major catalyst for me venturing into this genre in the first place. But there's one other person I need to thank for falling into this rabbit hole: my fellow Tumblrite Helshades. Her hate of anything football also spurred me on. I am, apparently, highly motivated by spite as a writer.


End file.
